


Porn but make it angsty

by Zedass (Gridaph)



Series: Breaking the bro code [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, OR IS IT, Pining, Unrequited Love, bro jobs, handjobs, im so funny, or should i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gridaph/pseuds/Zedass
Summary: Bruh moment
Relationships: impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Breaking the bro code [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928947
Comments: 25
Kudos: 47





	Porn but make it angsty

Impulse said he’d help Tango out with…  _ you know.  _ But he didn’t think Tango was being serious with that. Impulse thought it was a one time thing- apparently not. 

He was in the kitchen when Tango asked. Butt ass naked, hair ruffled, obviously just out of the shower- a look good enough to make anyone hard, really. 

“Dude- Du- What the fuck?!” 

“What? I need  _ help.”  _

Tango says that so casually it makes Impulse choke on his cereal. How shameless can this guy be?? What the actual fuck??? 

“Yeah, ok, fuck- hold on, go put on a towel or something, I wanna finish my cereal.” 

Spoilers: He didn’t finish his cereal. He sat there for, like, a minute after Tango walked back into his room thinking about if he should go through with it. 

It’s not like he  _ likes  _ Tango or anything. They’re just bros, bros having a good time, bros just being bros, you know, doing bro stuff like getting each other off. 

Ok. Ok, so they’re more than just bros. More than friends, but less than lovers- that’s it, right? It’s not like they’re friends with benefits or whatever, they’ve only jerked each other off once. That.. doesn’t count. 

Impulse gulps down the milk and dumps the cereal in the trash, letting the plate sit in the sink before heading to Tango’s room. 

He’s greeted with moans, moans that he recognizes because he watches an absurd amount of porn. Tango’s jerking himself to a porn hub video and, really, Impulse can’t blame him. After weeks of studying, you just gotta let it go. 

“Nasty post workout fuck with deepthroat, squirt and intense orgasm,” Impulse reads out loud as he crawls on the bed. “You have really shitty taste.” 

He gets a pillow to the face for that. Tango chuckles, lying down on his back. 

“So, uh, I kinda liked it when you blew me last time.” 

“Are you serious..? Dude, you have  _ really  _ shitty taste.” 

Tango laughs, hitting Impulse’s knee. “You sucked- literally- but I haven’t received a blowjob since… I don’t know, first year? That was a different time, man.” 

“Boo you virgin.” 

“Shut up! It’s not like you got laid lately.” 

Impulse laughs breathlessly, reaching down to rub his dick against Tango’s, causing the other to bite back a sharp breath. 

“Wai- fua… Wait-” 

Impulse stops, but his grip on both their dicks doesn’t change a bit. 

“clo- close the door…”

Shit. Impulse forgot about the door. He let go, walking over to the door and stopped for a bit. Right now, he could leave. He could leave Tango all hot and bothered and probably begging for him. Not that that’s what he wants to do, no. It’s just… a thought. Maybe? But he wouldn’t do that to a friend. 

He walks back, sits himself between Tango’s legs like last time. 

“Do you- Do you want me to..?” He doesn’t have to finish the sentence- whether it’s because he’s too embarrassed or he just can’t bring himself to say  _ do you want me to suck your dick.  _ At this point, he can’t say anything when Tango looks like that. 

“D- Do whatever you want- Fuck- God, fuck..” 

Impulse licks his lips. Sucking dick is still a new thing to Impulse (usually he’s the one getting  _ his  _ dick sucked. Not the other way around), so instead of getting to it, he runs his fingers up and down Tango’s cock, slowly working it up to an erection. 

Impulse licks his lips, because if they were any drier the skin would split. He presses his wet lips to the head of his cock, running his tongue over it. Not in a good way, by any means. He’s sloppy and gross and he’s getting saliva and precum all over his face, but Tango seems to love it. 

Oh yeah, he’s loving it, alright. It’s the same picture as before- head thrown back in ecstasy, mouth open spewing moans that Impulse could very much cum to right now. 

“Fuck- fuck fuck..” 

Tango bites his lip hard as Impulse bobs his head up and down, licking around the shaft like he’s seen porn stars do. It takes practice and experience- Impulse has none of those. This is just the second time he’s ever sucked dick, like, ever. He sucks (pun intended). 

Impulse gropes Tango’s abs- it’s not like he’s feeling them up or anything, he’s just trying to help his bro get off faster. 

(Ok, maybe it’s a little bit of both. His abs are  _ hot,  _ ok? And Impulse would like to stop sucking dick now, it kinda hurts.) 

So he stops sucking dick. He lets go of Tango’s cock with a  _ pop _ and goes back to rubbing their dicks together. Up and down, up and down, pressing his finger against the tip of both their dicks, occasionally dipping the tip of his finger into the head. 

It would be at this stage where he’ll fuck his partner, but he’s not sure if Tango is  _ ok _ with that, and he doesn’t wanna step over boundaries. After all, as intimate as they get their still friends. Even if Tango doesn’t share the same (uncertain) feelings as Impulse, their friendship means a lot more to him than some mutual jerking off. 

“Ah, shit…” Tango lets out. Then, in a low whisper, Impulse hears: “Fuck, Zed…” 

Impulse stops his hand. His ears are ringing and suddenly everything is too loud. “What…?”

Tango immediately gets up onto his elbows, eyes wide. “Shit- sorry, I didn’t- it slipped out, I wasn’t—” 

“No I- it’s fine.” Except, it’s not fine. Impulse should’ve known Tango has a thing for Zed. Of course he does. Of course. There’s a part of Impulse that wants to scream and cry out in agony but the stretch in his chest doesn’t nearly hurt as bad as it did before… this. The pain doesn’t bother him as much as it used to, back when the pining was so overwhelming. 

It should be fine. If this is just a  _ hey, bro, I’m gonna get you off  _ thing then Impulse can live with that. They’re friends, after all.

But it hurts just a little knowing Tango’s been imagining Zedaph in Impulse’s place. Impulse removes his hand from their dicks and sighs. 

“Why didn’t you, yknow, just ask Zed?” 

Impulse wants to fucking scream.  _ Why him? What does Zed have that I don’t? What did he do that I didn’t? Is there something I need to do? Tell me, please.  _ And in a fit of pathetic desperation he almost does. But instead he sits there, naked with his pants on his ankles and shirt ridden up too fair high. 

“I- I don’t know.. you- you were there and you offered and- I just- I thought..”

Yeah.  _ Yeah.  _ Impulse was the one who asked- Impulse should’ve just walked out when- fuck.. fucking hell. He fucked up. This isn’t about the fucking bro code anymore this is just him being a fucking  _ dumbass.  _

Impulse wants to say it’s fine again and just continue to get Tango off, but his mood is soured and his dick isn’t hard anymore- after that, he doesn’t think he can get it up again. 

He pulls his pants back on and fixes his shirt. “I’m gonna go, uh.. y'know. You can keep watching your shitty porn, I’ll be… uh.. not fucking up my jaw with dick sucking.” That came out more aggressive than he wants, but fuck it- he’s tired.

Tango laughs awkwardly. “Mhm, yeah. This doesn’t change anything between us, right..?” 

Impulse laughs too, equally as awkward. “Of course not! We’re bros.” 

“Right. And uh- please.. don’t tell Zed.” 

“I wouldn’t. I promise.” 

Impulse leaves after that. He goes back to his room and lies in bed with a heavy brain, eyes too wide and hot for comfort. He feels like he’s about to cry, but really, what’s the point? He doesn’t have a good reason to even fucking cry. 

They’re friends. What they did was just a buddy-buddy thing. He shouldn’t have caught feelings for his  _ friend _ . 

God, he broke the bro-code the second he asked Tango if he could jerk him off. 

**Author's Note:**

> The porn vidéo mentioned here is real. Look it up on pornhub. It is real.


End file.
